Always By His Side
by rerhaine21
Summary: Zoro rather die than leave his captain's side again. He isn't going to risk it again, when there's a time that Luffy forced to face his darkness moments alone. Without them. Without him. [ZoLu; Slight if you tilt your head to the side.]


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece (Oh, I wish)_

* * *

**_Always By His Side_**

* * *

"It is me or seems like Zoro always volunteer himself to join Luffy in exploring?" Usopp, from the railing of the Thousand Sunny, asked. They were currently at the shore of the wild forest, well, it seems like 'wild' if the roaring of the beast and the big trees surrounding the opening of the jungle is any indication. Luffy, as always, excited by the prospect of exploring the island while Zoro who were rather sleep than to leave before, were by his side.

Nami, who just glanced up from staring at the Log pose, look at the two pirates who were too excited to leave. Since the Alabasta accident two years ago where Luffy seems always got in trouble every time he was out of sight, the crew decided that they better assign themselves as 'babysitter' for the young pirate. Or at least there's someone to reign the hyperactive rubber man. But, after two years of separation, they notice subtle or not-subtle changes in their captain, who seems more aware of his surroundings, more mature (mature as Luffy going to get), more careful of his actions, they didn't know if it's a good thing or not.

And, it is not only their captain who had changed, they also noticed Zoro, who better sleeps before, seemed like to attach himself securely to the young pirate, he spends more his time watching their captain, always there where Luffy is and of course, always the first one to volunteer for the company without any prompting from the rest of the crew. So, instead of three lottery spot, it became two, the one reserved for the swordsman.

"He just reassuring himself." Nami said with a small smile.

"Reassuring, who?" Chopper asked, going to their side after talking to Robin about the island. Robin decided to join the two for the purpose of finding some ruins, while Chopper is interested at the thought of finding some rare herbal plants, too intrigued to be scared the feeling he usually feel when they entered a dangerous island.

"Reassuring himself that Luffy is never going to separate from him ever again." Robin stated with a knowing smile on her face.

Chopper titled his head, understanding but not entirely. One way or another, they spend more time circulating the boy captain. Almost afraid that the incident two years were going to happen again, even if they're more powerful and smarter when it comes to battling any element that's going to throw at them. More time to spend with him in fear that he going to vanish and experience again the feeling of losing someone important without them.

As they watch, they saw Zoro ducking his head to whisper something to Luffy that causing the young pirate to laugh childishly. The usually stoic swordsman smile at Luffy when he demonstrates something with his hands. The crew's already familiar with this gesture, knowing that when Luffy were explaining something, his mouth talk at the same time with his hands.

Feeling the gazed at them, Luffy turned and waved.

"Guys! C'mon! Let's go explore!" Luffy calls back cheerfully, with Zoro looks at them with a bored expression.

"Aye!" Chopper answered back, jumping off of the ship to run at his waiting Nakama. Luffy bend down to pick Chopper up, nuzzle his nose to the young reindeer's head.

"Are you excited, Chopper?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

Chopper nodded enthusiastically, already babbling a mile a minute. Luffy laughed while Zoro looked at his captain's beaming face and smile as well.

Usopp turned to leave to busy himself with his workshop, left the two women to stare at the three men fondly.

Remembering the incident when they just got together and decided to explore an unknown island without the green-haired swordsman, he seemed so irritated and can't stop scowling whoever glanced his ways. It takes a talking from their captain, and few switches with the exploring team to finally calm down the older man and it is somewhat becaming a mandatory to include him, dangerous island or not.

"It is looks like Zoro rather die than leave our sencho's side _ever_ again." Robin stated with a smile.

Nami nodded absent-mindedly. Although, they didn't all say it out loud, they all feel the same way.

* * *

_~Owari~_

A/N: Just noticed that whenever Luffy is, there's Zoro by his side. They always find their way to each other. It is kind of sweet and cute. :))


End file.
